Przeznaczenie
by TheReddishRaccon
Summary: Kiedy obłuda i nienawiśc wiszą jak trująca chmura, a Pan Ciemności i jego świtą z Szatanem na czele zaczynają płatać figle mieszkańcom Zwierzogrodu, wszyscy wiedzą, że od dawna czekające przeznaczenie osiąga zenit. Do akcji wkracza drużyna słodkości - Nick i Judy. Będą musieli zrobić wszystko aby rozwiazać zagadkę o jakiej się jeszcze nikom nie śniło i odkryć swoje uczucia.


**Witajcie fani Zwierzogrodu! Minęło już ponad trzy lata odkąd byłem na pierwszym seansie filmu, który wywrócił moje dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami. Czytając całe masy historii właśnie z tego uniwersum, postanowiłem w końcu napisać coś własnego, coś co potoczy się po mojemu. Jest to moja pierwsza historia, ale pisywałem już na inne futrzaste tematy, więc jakieś minimalne doświadczenie mam za sobą:)**

**Jeżeli spodoba wam się moja historia to gorąco zachęcam do obserwowania, to bardzo motywuje:) Oryginalnie ta historia jest pisana w języku angielskim i link do niej na Fanfiction zamieszczę na końcu. Pragnę również zaznaczyć, że zdecydowana większość opowieści będzie zawierała słownictwo powszechnie uznawane za niecenzuralne i czasami takowe sceny. Miłego czytania!**

_Przeznaczenie_

_Prolog _

_22 październik 1994. Gdzieś w na Starej Saharze._

Zwierzogród. Miasto pełne słońca, pełne radości jak i również grzechu i niespełnionych nadziei. Ongiś było to miejsce pełne walk pomiędzy drapieżnikami i ofiarami, jednak po pokojowym traktacie i zawieszeniu broni, zapanowała cisza i spokój, które panują do dzisiaj, tylko pozornie, ale jakoś wszyscy niestrudzenie robią wszystko, ażeby to utrzymać. Miasto jest piękne i tętni życiem. Zarówno jego powierzchowna część przepełniona wesołymi rodzinami i zwierzętami rozmaitej maści, starających się doścignąć swoich marzeń i rozwiązać swoje bieżące problemy. Spojrzeć też trzeba na podziemną stronę miasta, na tą ciemniejszą i znacznie podupadłą, gdzie wszystkie możliwe gałęzie przemytu rosną i rozwijają się jak grzyby po deszczu, a niedawno wprowadzona prohibicja alkoholowa przynosi efekt, oczywiście bez zdziwienia władz, przeciwny do zamierzonego. Miasto wręcz z nadnaturalną siłą kusi wszystkich mieszkańców okolicznych wiosek i pomniejszych miasteczek do przyjazdu i prowadzenia życia właśnie tutaj. Z pozoru hasło przewodnie 'każdy jest równy i każdy może być kim zechce' jest tylko złudnym wabikiem dla pozamiastowych, którzy i tak nieubłaganie kończą swój sen pracując na dwie zmiany żeby wyżywić siebie i rodzinę albo kręcą się wokół tej podziemnej, ciemnej części miasta, rozplanowując nowe strategie przemytu narkotyków, a zwłaszcza alkoholu, którego zakaz otworzył zupełnie nową gałąź rozwoju dla wszelkiej panującej w obrębie miasta mafii. Niektórzy błądzący w tych podziemiach starają się zdobyć te kilka dolarów na spłatę długu zaciągniętego z błahego powodu i ocalenie swojego życia. Jednym słowem, w tej tętniącej życiem i możliwościami metropolii jedni żyją wysoko ponad ogół, gdy inni muszą tułać się z dnia na dzień. Poza podziałami zwykłego społeczeństwa istnieją również podziały w strefie rządzących. I tak właśnie miasto i nie tylko jest rządzone przez bandę skorumpowanych do cna towarzystw polityków, którzy ściśle współpracują z miejscową policją, wysoko nad nimi smycz trzyma mafia z Radą Najwyższą na czele. Wszystkie wewnętrzne frakcje współpracują ze sobą, po to aby zbytnio nie wchodzić sobie w drogę i tym samym uniknąć zbędnych mordów i rozbojów. Na przykład wprowadzenie prohibicji na terenie miasta odbyło się na podstawie dekretu Rady Najwyższej, przekazanego niżej do rady miasta, a stamtąd do komisarza Pulaskiego, szefa miejscowej policji, aby wszyscy funkcjonariusze bez wyjątku przymykali 'czujne' oko na handel zakazaną substancją.

Podsumowując, miasto przechodziło właśnie apogeum swojej największej świetności. Właśnie w 1994 roku życie nawet dla tych najgorszego sortu stawało się lepsze, produkty w sklepach były tańsze, prohibicja tylko obniżyła cenę alkoholu, zabawy stawały się coraz śmielsze i częściej organizowane. A w samy środku stał właśnie on, Najwyższy poszukujący spadkobiercy, ale to nie jest historia na teraz.

W Zwierzogrodzie dochodziła właśnie godzina 11, na Starej Saharze słońce powoli osiągało swój zenit, tym samym niemiłosiernie paląc głowy i ciała wszystkich strudzonych przechodniów na chodnikach. Stara Sahara była to jedna z bogatszych dzielnic miasta, ponieważ kusiła swoim ciepłym klimatem przedsiębiorców do inwestowania w luksusowe hotele i inne drogie rozmaitości przeznaczone dla nowobogackich żeby trwonili swoje majątki i skąpali się w dobrobycie. Wzdłuż pustynnego parku, osadzonego naprzeciwko sztucznego stawu, który znajdował się tuż za majestatyczny hotelem 'Great Palm Hotel' słońce doskwierało najbardziej ze wszystkich rejonów. W parku było osadzone mnóstwo drewnianych, starych, aczkolwiek zdatnych do wypoczynku ławki, które swoimi oparciami były skierowane w stronę sztucznego zalewu i gigantycznej złotej palmy. W parku było również mnóstwo wyhodowanych drzew i sztucznie nawadnianych trawników zaopatrzonych w tabliczki informacyjne 'Nie deptać'. Teraz można odnotować dwie osobliwości charakteryzujące to miejsce, jedna bardziej, druga mniej znacząca. Pierwszą z nich była panująca tutaj temperatura , która już o tej godzinie przekraczała trzydzieści stopni i górujące ponad wszystkim słońce, które nieuchronnie było skutkiem globalnego ocieplenia i zbliżającej się zmiany klimatu. Drugie trochę bardziej znaczne i niezwykłe w owym czasie odstępstwo to dwa kioski sprzedające w swoim asortymencie zimne piwo i inne napoje alkoholowe. Ważne do odnotowania jest to, że było to jedyne miejsce w mieście, gdzie można było kupić alkohol bez potrzeby ukrywania się z tym. W parku na jednym z wielu chodników pojawiły się dwie rosłe postaci. Jednym z nadchodzących mężczyzn był wysoki i tęgi szary wilk ubrany w biały garnitur z kremowym, pasującym do reszty stroju, krawacie. Obok niego podążał równie wysoki i dobrze zbudowany rudy lis z długą czarną kitą, zakończoną płatem czarnego futra. Obie postaci były ubrane w białe garnitury, ale jednak co odznaczało ich najbardziej z idącego obok motłochu były buty. Przeciętne, jasne lakierki. Ale buty były jednak wyznacznikiem standardu i pozycji w społeczeństwie. Nie wszyscy mogli sobie na to pozwolić i dlatego ta część garderoby była zarezerwowana tylko dla najznamienitszych w mieście, polityków, prezesów czy dyplomatów. Dlatego przyjętym zwyczajem było to, iż aby rozpoznać osobę wpływową i tą, z którą można lobbować, należało po prostu spojrzeć na jej nogi i zobaczyć co nosi na stopach.

Dwójka mężczyzn przechadzała się wśród innych przechodniów, którzy z zadziwieniem wbijali swe posępne i codzienne spojrzenia w ich odziane stopy. Niektórzy nawet chcieli podchodzić do dwójki żeby zawrzeć interesy, ale nim zdążyli to zrobić byli odsyłani dyskretnym jednak dającym się rozumieć gestem łapy wilka. Panowie doszli w końcu do jednego z kiosku sprzedających piwo. Byli wyraźnie zmęczeni i spoceni przez panujący upał Starej Sahary, a garnitury, choć koloru białego, w żadnym wypadku nie pomagały ochłonąć.

-"Dwa piwa proszę, jedno bezalkoholowe" wilk powiedział do ponurej fretki sprzedającej za ladą. Kobieta wybałuszyła oczy, ponieważ, nie da się ukryć, że kupowanie piwa bezalkoholowego jest nader dziwne w trakcie trwania prohibicji, zwłaszcza, że owy kiosk był jednym z nielicznych miejsc w całym mieście, gdzie można było kupić coś z procentami. To tak jakby ktoś poprosił o czekoladę bez kakao albo papierosy bez tytoniu. Wilk wyciągnął ze swojej szytej na wymiar marynarki ćwierćdolarówkę i wręczył ją fretce, która podała mu dwa schłodzone napoje, jeden z nich miał napisane na etykiecie 0%.

-"Dziękuję Pani" miło odrzekł wilk, ale fretka nie odpowiedziała nic a nawet wyglądało jak gdyby obraziła się na swojego kupca. Mężczyzna wrócił do swojego towarzysza i podał mu butelkę zawierającą piwo bez alkoholu, po czym udali się jeszcze kawałek w kierunku alei z ławkami i zasiedli na jednej z nich, mając przed sobą majestatyczny palmowy hotel i jeziorko.

Popijając swoje napoje, zaczęli dyskutować na bieżące tematy, jednym z nich był choćby nowy kontrakt wilka z Radą Najwyższą, bo trzeba tu zaznaczyć, że owy wilk był prezesem i właścicielem bardzo dobrze prosperującej firmy produkującej plastikowe pojemniki, stąd pochodziły pieniądze, za które kupił sobie eleganckie buty i które wyznaczały jego standard w społeczeństwie, bo niewątpliwie wywodził się z tej wyższej kasty. Jednak hobbistycznie zajmował się retoryką i dlatego zorganizował dobrowolne zebranie swoich pracowników pracowników na wykład służący podważeniu roli przeznaczenia jako istotnego czynnika w roli zwierząt w całej Animalii. Temat niby błahy, ale na żaden ambitniejszy początkujący mówca nie zdołał się zebrać, dlatego spotkanie było zorganizowane 'dobrowolnie' co w żargonie prezesa jest równoznaczne z 'obowiązkowe dla wszystkich!'. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego dwójka przyjaciół była ubrana w ciasne garnitury w tak upalny dzień, podczas gdy inni hasali ubrani wprawdzie w ledwie bieliznę. Mianowicie, wracali oni z wykładu, a w całej firmie dress code był bardzo ścisły i zarządzający wilk nie tolerował nawet najmniejszych odstępstw od wyznaczonej reguły.

W końcu głos zabrał lis siedzący obok swojego rozmówcy, popijając swoje piwo.

-"Popatrz, Misza, taki upał a my musimy się kisić w tych garniakach jak jakieś dwa pajace. Dobrze, że wziąłem okulary to przynajmniej słońce nie wyżera mi oczu." lis lekko zaśmiał się i nabrał do paszczy kolejnego łyka orzeźwiającego napoju.

-"Zasady to zasady, jak bym im pozwolił przyjść w czym sobie chcą, to by jeszcze pomyśleli, że zmiękłem i pozwalam im na wszystko."

-"Boże, Misza! To tylko strój i jedno spotkanie. Ogarnij się! Poza tym, mogłeś umówić ten cały cyrk na wieczór, kiedy jest chłodno, a nie w środku dnia kiedy słońce daje popalić."

-"Wiesz, chciałem im jednak trochę popuścić. Jest sobota, niech wieczorem odpoczną, napiją się, odżyją trochę trutnie!" entuzjastycznie oznajmił prezes gdy spojrzenie lisa skierowało się na niego.

-"Raz odpuszczasz, raz trzymasz zasady. Ehh, zdecyduj się. Pomimo zasad to niemniej jednak spotkanie lepiej wypadło by wieczorem. Choćby ze względu na nas i nasze zdrowie. W takim upale nie trudno o udar czy inne cholerstwo."

Prawdą było to, że prezes Misza Bajer był człowiekiem o złotym sercu, ale jednak bardzo zatwardziałym. Czasami bywał bardzo niezdecydowany, dlatego jedno słowo za dużo albo za mało mogło z łatwością skutkować utratą posady, a nawet w skrajnych przypadkach – utratą życia.

-"Ty wiesz co? Skoro tak nalegasz to czemu by nie zorganizować jeszcze jednego spotkania wieczorem? Tak jest! Tak właśnie zrobię! Niech zapierdalają do roboty!" złowieszczo wykrzyczał wilk, mając uciechę, że zrobił na złość swojemu przyrodniemu bratu, jak i również swoim pracownikom, których jednak aż tak bardzo nie żałował.

-"Boże w niebiosach, oszczędź nas od tego szarlatana!" lis krzyknął ironicznie, patrząc na reakcję swojego rozmówcy.

-"Ale co, nie podobał ci się mój wykład?" Misza zapytał się swojego brata, wiedząc, że ten na pewno trafnie mu odpowie, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do niego on ukończył studia z filologii angielskiej. Co prawda nie była to retoryka, ale na pewno dawało więcej doświadczenia niż brak takiego kursu.

-"To nie o to chodzi. Nie byłeś nudny, wręcz trochę zbyt porywczy."

List starał się nieudolnie ująć swoją wypowiedź w jak najsłodsze przymioty aby bardziej nie szargać już naruszonych nerwów swojego wilczego brata.

-"To o co chodzi. Wal prosto z mostu." odburknął wilk, oczekując bezpośredniości.

-"No wiesz, twoja wypowiedź była dobra pod względem merytorycznym, ale kiepska pod względem tematycznym, w sensie jak mówiłeś o przeznaczeniu.

-"To znaczy?"

-"To znaczy, że jak najbardziej chciałeś przekonać wszystkim, że po własnych doświadczeniach życiowych wysnuwasz wnioski, iż przeznaczenie czy, bagatela, inna siła wyższa, nie mają wpływu na nasze życie. Ale sęk w tym, że twoim głównym celem było przekonanie publiczności, że przeznaczenie w ogóle nie istnieje, nie ma czegoś takiego. A jedyne co ci się udało zrobić to wmówić wszystkim, że to z czym tak usilnie walczysz i chciałeś obalić tak naprawdę istnieje, ponieważ niezwykle skupiłeś się na podważeniu roli przeznaczenia w życiu, a jeżeli mówisz, że coś nie ma istotnej roli, to raczej to coś jednak istnieje, nieprawdaż braciszku?" Lis bardzo się naprodukował i Misza musiał teraz przetworzyć całą tą niemal naukową gadaninę w swojej głowie, a niestety pomimo bycia wzorowym businessmanem i nietuzinkowym kanciarzem, nie był zbyt spostrzegawczy i błyskotliwy.

-"No,no w sumie to może i masz rację, że trochę mogłem przesadzić z tą rolą. Bo to prawda, że jeżeli coś nie istnieje, to już oznacza, że rola tego jest równa zeru i nie ma tu co argumentować." Skonsternowany odpowiedział Misza, drapiąc się po głowie i popijając swoje już nie takie zimne i pyszne piwo.

-"No widzisz bracie, musisz się poprawić. A skoro już tak bardzo chcesz wszystkim mówić o tym przeznaczeniu to wyciągaj kartkę i pisz konspekt na wieczór, bo do domu chyba już nie będziesz wracał?"

-"No raczej nie. Nie opłaca mi się to. Zaczekaj, zaraz coś napiszemy tylko zawiadomię jeszcze wszystkich o wieczornym spotkaniu. Siódma może być?"

Lis nie wiedział jak ma na to odpowiedzieć, czy siódma będzie dobrą godziną, dlatego szybko przytaknął i zrobił łyka chłodnego napoju.

Misza wyciągnął wtedy coś w rodzaju grubego ekranu i elektronicznego rysika, urządzenie to służyło do wysyłania elektronicznej depeszy do jego firmy i jeszcze kilku prywatnych kontaktów. Tutaj trzeba znowu odnotować, że jak na połowę lat dziewiędziesiątych, postęp technologiczny w Zwierzogrodzie był niesłychanie rozwinięty, czego efektem były takie fikuśne gadżeciki i ich udogadniające funkcje. Oczywiście tylko ten, kogo było stać, mógł sobie na to pozwolić bo nie były to rzecz jasna tanie rzeczy. Skończywszy notować coś rysikiem, Misza schował urządzenie z powrotem do kieszeni i wyciągnął kartkę a wraz z nią piękne, dystyngowane czarne wieczne pióro ze złotą obramówką i wraz ze swoim bratem poczęli pisać nowy konspekt na dzisiejsze spotkanie, starając uniknąć się tego samego kardynalnego błędu.

Z biegiem czasu upłynęły dwie godziny a słońce przekroczyło już najwyższy punkt i powoli zmierzało ku zachodowi, cały czas prażąc swoimi promieniami całe miasto i jego mieszkańców. Park na Starej Saharze nagle zaczął pustoszeć, tak jakby ktoś celowo wyganiał z niego ludzi bo coś ma się stać. Naburmuszona fretka zamknęła swoje stoisku w kiosku z piwem pomimo tego, że była dopiero 13 i tak naprawdę dopiero teraz powinna schodzić się cała masa klientów, między innymi chmary nastolatków, próbujących swojej szansy na zakup piwa bez dowodu osobistego. Wszystko wskazywało, że do parku coś zbliża się nieubłaganie, ba, do całego miasta. I wtedy z oddali siedzący na ławeczce mężczyźni dostrzegli cień postaci zbliżającej się właśnie ku nim.

Cień ten był dosyć duży i na pewno jego właścicielem była jakaś rosła postać ubrana w czarny frak, przynajmniej tak się zdawało Miszy, który jako pierwszy zauważył znaczne opustoszenie wokół siebie. Postać zbliżała się coraz szybciej, ale dwójka przyjaciół nie robiąc sobie z tego jakiegoś poważnego problemu pochwyciła butelki z napojami i powróciła do swojego zadania. Kiedy znowu upłynęło kilka minut, postać stała już przed siedzącymi panami, którzy jak gdyby w ogóle nie zauważyli wcześniej, że ktoś do nich idzie i wystraszyli się gdy zobaczyli przed sobą białego jak najbielszy śnieg ogromnego wilka.

Wilk ten był ubrany w czarny, sięgający aż do samych kostek płaszcz, który wyglądał niczym nocny szlafrok. Płaszcz był koloru iście czarnego a na całej jego powierzchni znajdowały się, kontrastujące z tłem, białe haftowane napisy i wzory, które z kolei przedstawiały coś w zupełnie obcym języku dlatego ławkowicze nie mogli nic z tego zrozumieć. Ostatnim zwracającym uwagę elementem płaszcza była gruba i równie czarna jak sam płaszcz obramówka na klapie i znajdujący się pod wierzchnim odzieniem drogo wyglądający czarny garnitur z kamizelką i złotym zegarkiem, którego sznurek był przypasany do specjalnej zaczepki na kamizelce, a sama tarcza z cyferblatem spoczywała bezpiecznie w prawej kieszeni spodni. Ubiór niby nie codzienny, ale udałoby się nie zwrócić na to uwagi gdyby nie ogromna szpada umiejscowiona przy lewej nodze typa. Szpada nie była oczywiście naga, nie mogła przecież budzić aż takiej sensacji, ale bardzo rzucająca się w oczy było jej okrycie, mianowicie czerwona pochwa z wyrytymi nań białymi napisami, podobnymi do tych na płaszczu, a cały oręż był zakończony złotą rękojeścią, na której miejsce swe znalazła biała i masywna ręka właściciela. Panowie gapili się tak na siebie przez parę chwil, nikt z nich nie chcąc przerwać grobowej ciszy panującej w powietrzu. W tym momencie nawet pobliskie samochody przestały jeździć i można było usłyszeć oddechy wszystkich trzech panów. W końcu cisza dobiegła końca, a jej granicą był nader niski głos obcego.

-"Jednakowoż ładną mamy dziś pogodę"

Tutaj trzeba się zatrzymać, a raczej zatrzymać musiał się Misza. Jako doświadczony inwestor i osoba, która urodziła się w Zwierzogrodzie, wiedział, że takie słowa w ustach tak ekscentrycznie wyglądającego zwierza, w dodatku wilka, mogą mieć dokładnie i tylko dwa znaczenie. Pierwsze z nich można sformułować krótko: 'Macie przejebane' a druga wersja, prezentuje się nieco bardziej mile: 'Chciałbym omówić jakiś interes'. Misza natychmiast zbadał obcego swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem i pomyślał zwięźle i logicznie.

'Ten koleś z pewnością nie należy do klanu Shanivaar. Przecież znam tam wszystkich i nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem typa na oczy, ani też nie wygląda na takiego co by chciał obgadywać jakiś interes. Przynajmniej nie w takim drażniącym oczy przechodniów stroju. Pozostają dwie opcje. Polityk albo wtyka z jakiegoś urzędu'. Po krótkim przemyśleniu, Misza jako pierwszy zebrał się na odpowiedź na zdanie o pogodzie, a raczej odpowiedział przez pytanie.

-"Czy możemy jakoś Panu pomóc"

-"O nie, to ja chcę Panom pomóc" entuzjastycznie powiedział wilk, szczerząc się na prawo i lewo pokazując tym samy swoje majestatyczne kły, które były niespotykanie duże i białe jak na wilka.

-"Jeżeli Pan czymś handluje to dziękujemy, ale nie jesteśmy zainteresowani. Chyba, że jest Pan z urzędu i chodzi o to piwo. Zapewniam tylko to jedno dopijemy i już się stąd zabieramy" Misza powiedział, wydając się mu, że już ma kontrolę nad sytuacją i przejrzał obcego gościa. Nie mógł być w większym błędzie. Równocześnie z obawy że owy osobnik jednak może okazać się urzędnikiem albo policjantem ubranym po cywilnemu, najdyskretniejszym jak tylko mógł ruchem sięgnął do prawej kieszeni, gdzie spoczywał jego portfel wraz z dokumentami i położył na nim łapę, władczo zaciskając wokół pazury.

Nie zrobił tego z obawy, że jakimś magicznym złodziejskim trafem ów portfel zostanie mu ukradziony przez nieznajomego, nie. Wilk chciał mieć po prostu pewność, że gdyby typ okazał się kimś z rzekomych 'władz', to będzie mógł natychmiast pokazać swój dowód tożsamości i tym samym przestrzec domniemanego stróża prawa, że należy on do tych, jak to policja mawiała, 'niearesztowalnych'.

-"Moje jest bezalkoholowe!" szybko i nerwowo wtrącił lis, ponieważ wiedział, że pomimo większego okrzesania, zawsze brakowało mu charyzmy jego brata i nie zawsze potrafił się wykaraskać z problemów, o czym przekonał się już wcześniej za młodu.

-"Ależ spokojnie, mości Panowie!" kurtuazyjnie odparł nieznajomy wilk.

-"Uchroń mnie Bo...hmm. Chciałem powiedzieć, że w żadnym razie nie jestem z żadnego urzędu ani tym bardziej z towarzystwa polityków, a Pan, Panie Misza Bajer, może Pan odpuścić ten portfel z ucisku i spokojnie dopić piwo, ba! Nawet niech Panowie kupią drugie! Lubią Panowie piwo? Bo ja wprost uwielbiam! Co więcej mogę Panom powiedzieć, że za równo dwa tygodnie będziemy się mogli takim piwkiem cieszyć wszędzie bo znoszą prohibicję!"

W tym momencie głowy obu siedzących zapełniły rozmyślenia. W pierwszej chwili Misza pomyślał 'skąd on mnie zna. Nigdy gościa na oczy nie widziałem' ale po chwili pomyślał trzeźwo, że przecież jego powiązania z Radą i co więcej firma dają mu ten rozgłos. Na pewno nieznajomy obywatel był lub jest jego klientem. Z wyjątkiem, że pomniejszy bo tych najważniejszych to prezes zna osobiście. Drugą zadumą był fakt, że koleś właśnie powiedział, że nie jest politykiem ani urzędnikiem ani również nie należy do Rady bo członkowie rady są znani Miszy również osobiście, więc dlaczego i skąd on wie, że zarówno dwa tygodnie zniosą prohibicję? Przecież o tym wiedzą tylko Rada Najwyższa i Rada Miasta, nawet Misza nie był wystarczająco usytuowany żeby być w zasięgu takich informacji.

-"A-ha! Czyli jednak jest pan politykiem!" Misza wrzasnął, czując dumę, że udało mu się zdemaskować drugiego.

-"Pan wybaczy, ale czy głuchy? Mówiłem przeto wyraźnie, że nie jestem żadnym politykiem and tym bardziej klientem pańskiej, za przeproszeniem, oszukańczej firemki."

Rozgniewany drobną obelgą Misza odpowiedział wilkowi, tym razem zmieniając ton na bardziej zimny i agresywny.

-"To skąd wiesz o zniesieniu prohibicji?!"

-"Po prostu wiem, proszę mi zaufać. Ja się nigdy nie mylę." Wilk odpowiedział i wyglądał teraz jakby adorował samego siebie i Miszę.

-"Ale co tam będziemy rozmawiać o głupotach! W końcu nie po to tu przyszedłem. Otóż, czy mogę się dosiąść" nieznajomy wskazał na puste, trzecie miejsce na ławce i nie wiadomo skąd znajdującą się tam już nowiutką butelkę piwa, jakby przygotowaną przez niego samego i tylko dla niego.

-"No nie wiem, nie wygląda Pan na osobę pierwszej świeżości" lis odezwał się drugi raz podczas całej konwersacji, teraz nieco bardziej pewny siebie upewniwszy się, że biały wilk nie jest urzędasem a jego uwaga dotyczyła unoszącego się zapachu wczorajszej libacji, która otaczała mężczyznę.

-"Jak słodko!" wrzasnął wilk, nie pozwalając się zrozumieć.

-"Widzi Pan, szanowny Panie Williamie Bajer, znowu dochodzimy do sedna sprawy. Kiedyś miałem podobny przypadek w Moskwie, dokładnie w 1930 roku. Tak tak, szmat czasu minęło już od tego zdarzenia, ale pamiętam to jak dziś. Pewien ponury bufeciarz, przeciętny człowiek, dobra dusza, ale podał mi nieświeży obiad i gdy przyszedł do mnie, jak wtedy mniemałem z przeprosinami, on tylko odpowiedział tak, że ryba była 'drugiej świeżości'.

A ja Panom powiadam, to nonsens! Nonsens i frazes! Świeżość jest tylko jedna, ta pierwsza" Gdy nieznajomy skończył produkować się jak to rzekomo został kiedyś urażony przez otrzymanie nieświeżego dania, Misza i Will spojrzeli się na siebie, szybko wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia sygnalizujące, że facet musi być najwidoczniej nienormalny. Bo jak inaczej można wyjaśnić fakt, że dokładnie 66 lat temu zbeształ jakiegoś bufeciarza. To ile on może mieć lat? 100?! Jak wygląda co najwyżej na 30 a jego fizjonomia nie pozwalała sobie nic zarzucić.

-"Tak. I co było dalej z tym panem? Może do dzisiaj sprzedaje wszystkim nieświeże obiady?" Misza powiedział ironicznie, dając do zrozumienia, że nie traktował swojego rozmówcę poważnie.

-"Nie. Nie żyje. Zmarł dokładnie rok po naszej rozmowie w 1931. Rak wątroby, paskudny przypadek, jak na tamte czasy nieuleczalny." Nader tajemniczo wyglądający wilk przysporzył teraz dwóm braciom stresu gdy usłyszeli, że koleś umarł po rozmowie z nieznajomym. Lecz wtedy wilk przysiadł się po prawej stronie ławki, tuż obok Willa, ale zanim spoczął, chwycił przygotowane dlań piwo i kulturalnym gestem uniesienia butelki powiedział.

-"Wasze zdrowie Panowie!" trochę niechętnie, ale pozostali ławkowicze również wzięli w łapy swoje butelki i wszyscy równocześnie się napili.

-"Panowie wybaczą mi ten..no...jak to się mówi...tupet! Tak, tupet!" szukając słowa jął kontynuować wilk.

-"Ale z uwagi na mój ponadprzeciętnie wrażliwy słuch chcąc lub nie, udało mi się podsłuchać pańską konwersacje i jasno wychodzę z założenia, że Panowie chyba wierzą w przeznaczenie, czyż nie?" wilk mówił z niezwykłym zaciekawieniem a wręcz ze zdziwieniem, że takie coś jest w ogóle możliwe. Misza był pierwszy, który odpowiedział.

-"No...tak, skoro Pan tak usłyszał to chyba słuch Pana nie omylił. Ale to chyba raczej nie jest zakazane?" Misza mówił, wychylając się lekko z ławki, żeby widzieć twarz wilka, który teraz nie wiadomo dlaczego gapił się głupkowato w parujący przed nimi staw.

-"Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Ale jednak zastanawiam się, dlaczego Panowie nie chcą w to uwierzyć" zanim Will mógł być dopuszczony do głosu, Misza mu przerwał.

-"Bo to przecież głupota, że ktoś wmawia mi, że jakaś niewidzialna i niesłyszalna siła jest w stanie kierować moim niezależnym życiem. Bzdura od samego początku!"

-"Hmm...a czy wierzą panowie w Boga, proszę mi wybaczyć te pytania" wilk po raz kolejny zadał dość prywatne pytanie, ale bracia się tym zbytnio nie przejmowali.

-"Nie" odparł Misza. „Nie wierzymy" ostatecznie potwierdził swojego brata Will. Jakimś dziwnym trafem taka odpowiedź zdołała bardzo ucieszyć natrętnego wilka.

-"A to nawet lepiej, ja też w niego nie wierzę. Znaczy się inaczej, ja wierzę tylko w tego, którego sam doświadczyłem i z którym sam się spotykam. Choćby jeszcze dziś rano, ale spokojnie, jego Panowie nie chcieliby widzieć. Znacząco odbiega od tego miłosiernego stwórcy, który jest nam prezentowany w kościele." tutaj panowie znowu mogli by się zastanowić o czym ten typ gada, ale po historii z bufeciarzem nie było czemu się dziwić. Facet był najwyraźniej niespełna rozumu albo strasznie pijany, co tłumaczyłoby ostrą woń alkoholu.

-"Natomiast, szczerze wierzę w przeznaczenie i moim zdaniem Panowie, a szczególnie pan Panie Williamie, powinni też uwierzyć."

-"A dlaczego jest Pan takim zwolennikiem. Nie sądzi Pan, że to trochę naiwne wierzyć w coś co nie istnieje?" Will postanowił polemizować z nieznajomym ku dezaprobacie jego brata, który lekko szturchnął go w bok i powiedział do ucha 'To wariat, dlatego tak z nim rozmawiajmy, jak już musimy'

Biały wilk bardzo wzburzył się, najwyraźniej usłyszał docinkę Miszy i powiedział.

-"Zapewniam Panów, że jestem absolutnie trzeźwy i normalny. Przecież gdyby było inaczej to z pewnością był bym już od dawna na izbie wytrzeźwień albo w domu wariatów, bo tak Panowie mnie najlepiej zrozumieją jeżeli opierają swoje wnioski tylko na ścisłych informacjach." wydawało się, że ów wilk czyta w myślach pozostałym rozmówcom. Misza wtrącił się, kompletnie zmieniając temat.

-"A jak się Pan nazywa, gdzie Pan pracuje..?" na to pytanie biały wilk uśmiechnął się, jak gdyby zapytano się go o największą na świecie głupotę.

-"A czy to ważne?" zachichotał i kontynuował „Dzisiaj jestem urzędnikiem a jutro już nim nie jestem, dzisiaj mogę być nawet prezesem wielkiej firmy, a jutro? Bęc! Martwy! A jeżeli chodzi o moje imię to jedyne co mogę powiedzieć to, że najbliższe otoczenie mówi do mnie profesor K albo zwyczajnie messer. A jeszcze jedno! Gdyby Panowie chcieli się zapytać gdzie mieszkam, a tak czuję, że właśnie chcecie to zrobić to powiem wam, że jak na razie nigdzie nie mieszkam, ale wypatrzyłem sobie już całkiem przyjemną norkę i w dodatku jest ona w centrum miasta, a jak sami wiecie, nie łatwo teraz tam wypatrzyć mieszkanie"

-"A co to za lokum?" Misza zapytał obojętnie

-"Pańskie Mieszkanie" wilk powiedział z całkowitą powagą.

Wielka radość i przejęcie płynęła z ust wilka, zupełnie inaczej było w przypadku Miszy, który zaczął się już denerwować, gdy usłyszał o porównaniu martwego prezesa firmy i o niedorzecznym fakcie, że ów nieznajomy zamiaruje mieszkać w jego własnym i ciężko zdobytym mieszkaniu.

-"Co Pan u diabła plecie! Moje mieszkanie jest tylko dla mnie i nikt obcy nie będzie mi pchał tam swojej dupy!" Misza odwarknął grożąco, ale obcy wilk nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i kontynuował.

-"Ale do rzeczy, nie zmieniajmy tematu. Chcę Panom tylko powiedzieć, że odstawiając wszystko inne,należy wierzyć w przeznaczenie."

-"A to niby dlaczego, skoro to nie istnieje" pewnie stwierdził wyraźnie już poirytowany Misza i chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się obcego stręczyciela.

-"Skoro według szanownego Pana przeznaczenie nie istnieje, to co w takim wypadku rządzi światem?" wszyscy głęboko zamyślili się. Misza szybko burknął odpowiedź, żeby nie wyglądać na niezdecydowanego na temat swoich poglądów.

-"Jak już Pan tu siedzi i musi Pan wiedzieć, to powiem. Światem rządzimy my, zwierzęta oczywiście. My budujemy miasta, tworzymy gospodarkę, opracowujemy technologię i nowatorskie idee, które nawet nie śniły się poprzednim pokoleniom. My piszemy książki i tworzymy sztukę, co prawda nie jestem zbyt gorącym zwolennikiem ale to też trzeba zaznaczyć. My napędzamy ten świat i nadajemy tępo dla jego istnienia." obaj bracia uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo, zadowoleni, że mądry i przebojowy Misza udzielił tak wyczerpującej odpowiedzi, która powinna zaspokoić żądnego wytłumaczenia wilka.

-"O! Przypomniało mi się! Pytał Pan o moją profesję. Otóż można powiedzieć, że jestem, a przynajmniej ongiś byłem, sztukmistrzem seansów czarnej magii."

Wilk znów wykrzyczał, kompletnie ignorując odpowiadającego mu Miszę i powrócił nagle nie wiadomo skąd do wcześniejszego pytania Willa, zadanego mu dobre pięć minut temu. Misza jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował tą ignorancją i wtrącił, dając do zrozumienia, że ma dosyć owego rozmówcy.

-"To wspaniale Panie...nieważne. Właśnie odpowiedziałem na pańskie pytanie. Więc skoro już się Pan dowiedział co chciał to może byłby Pan łaskaw teraz nas zostawić z kolegą. Mamy kilka ważnych spraw do obgadania." na to co odpowiedział do wilka Misza, ten nagle wstał, kładąc swoje piwo obok ławki. Następnie stanął dokładnie przed miejscem, gdzie jeszcze spokojnie spoczywał Misza i wytrzeszczył w niego swoje ogromne, dopiero teraz w pełni zauważalne, czarne ślepia.

-"Dlaczego zwracasz się do swojego brata per 'pan'? Wstydzisz się wyjawić, że lis i wilk są braćmi? Nie, na pewno się nie wstydzisz. Przecież go kochasz."

Wilk powiedział teraz bardziej stanowczo, w zasadzie to najbardziej stanowczo odkąd w ogóle zaczął się odzywać. Właśnie w tym momencie przeszywający i gorejący promień słońca rozświetlił wnętrze oka Miszy i całkowicie go oślepił, przez co siedzący na ławce wilk w końcu utracił opanowanie i również wstał.

Bardzo chciał wyglądać teraz jak przez całe swoje życie. Groźnie i poważnie, ale to mu się nie udało, ponieważ przy gigantycznej posturze jego białego rozmówcy wyglądał co najwyżej jak mizerna osóbka pracująca gdzieś za ladą w sklepie, przywdziana w prosty garnitur, kiedy drugi wilk miał na sobie niezwykle ekscentryczne odzienie.

-"Słuchaj no! Po pierwsze nie jesteśmy na ty, koleś! A po drugie, to nie twój jebany interes jak się do niego zwracam!" Tutaj Misza agresywnie wskazał na swojego przyrodniego brata Willa i jednocześnie starał powstrzymać gorejącą w nim chęć uderzenia wilka w szczękę, pomimo tego, że ten był znacznie większy i co za tym idzie silniejszy. Jednak biały wilk wciąż i bez ustanku wyglądał jak gdyby trzymał kontrolę nad całą sytuacją i wiedział co się po kolei stanie, a nagły wybuch Miszy Bajera był tylko jednym z wielu elementów jego chytrego planu. Ze spokojem powiedział, zachowując postawę stojącą,

-"Niech Pan siada i nie przeklina"

-"Będę mówił jak mi się żywnie podoba!" Przerwał rozwścieczony Misza, już siedząc i gniotąc w łapach w połowie opróżnioną butelkę z piwem.

-"Dobrze więc. Pan mi odpowiedział na moje pytanie. Bardzo mnie to kontentuje muszę powiedzieć. Jak słodko i dobitnie Pan to wytłumaczył! 'My napędzamy gospodarkę'!" Nieznajomy niczym jak profesjonalny mówca zacytował Miszę.

-"Ale niestety" tutaj biały wilk westchnął „Prawda, której obaj Panowie boją się spojrzeć w oczy jest zupełnie inna. Codziennie w całej Animalii giną miliony, co tam! Dziesiątki milionów zwierząt. Część naturalnie ze starości, część w wypadkach, a jeszcze inni są pozbawiani życia i giną jako niewinni męczennicy z rąk podłych ludzi, którzy rządzą społeczeństwem. I tutaj powiem Panom małą dygresję, a szczególnie do Pana, Panie Misza. Proszę nigdy pochopnie nie dyktować czyjegoś życia na stos! Bo pamiętajcie! Wielu jest takich co żyje a zasługiwałoby na rychłą i ciężką śmierć w katuszach najgorszych katów wprost z Inferna! A są też na świecie tacy, którzy choć już nie żyją wśród nas, a zasługują, żeby żyć wiecznie! Więc napominam, nie wam to oceniać! A drugą prawdą jest to, że jak według Pana, Panie Misza, światem rządzą zwierzęta, skoro nikt nie wie co będzie się działo choćby wieczorem? Ba! Nawet za minutę nic nie wiadomo co się stanie!" poruszająca przemowa wilka sprawiło, że serce Willa przyśpieszyło swoje tępo, zważywszy na to jak dobrze znał Miszę i wiedział o jego uczynkach z przeszłości. Natomiast u samego Miszy te jakże prawdziwe słowa wywołały tylko wewnętrznie tłumioną salwę śmiechu.

„He he he..." Misza dławił swój śmiech, „Powiedział Pan 'wam' zamiast 'nam'. Czy wyklucza pan z tego kręgu siebie? Albo inaczej. Czy stara się Pan na powiedzieć, że Pan może oceniać kto jest wart życia a kto śmierci?"

Wilk dalej patrzył się głęboko w oczy Miszy z nadzwyczajnym ukojeniem odpowiedział na to raczej retoryczne pytanie.

„Dokładnie tak"

„Ale...a hah haha ha..." tutaj Misza już nie zdołał się powstrzymać, „Przecież to śmieszne! Pan? I jeszcze to przeznaczenie? Pan jest jakiś obłąkany, albo wie Pan co? Pański przypadek będzie idealnym przykładem do dzisiejszego przemówienia! Właśnie, idealnym wręcz! Przedstawię tej szarej robotniczej masie co z normalnych i zdrowych ludzi robi tak fanatyckie narzędzie jak wiara w przeznaczenie i inne bzdury! A to dobre! Ha haha, Pan wielkim sędzią! Nawet jest Pan dobrze do tego ubrany muszę przyznać! I jeszcze to, że niby nikt nie wie co będzie wieczorem? O nie nie kochany, ja dobrze wiem co będzie wieczorem. Wieczorem, jak już zresztą wspominałem, będę prowadził wykład obalający te Pańskie herezje!" I tak fala za falą śmiech wytaczał się z gardła Miszy, który nawet nie myślał o jakichkolwiek zasadach przyzwoitości aby się opanować i zachować powagę.

-"Cisza!" wilk wrzasnął tak głośno, że aż butelki zadygotały w rękach braci, a nigdy wcześniej nie poskromiony Misza umilkł jakby ktoś rzucił nań magiczne zaklęcie. Po kilku sekundach cisza znowu spowiła otoczenie.

-"Przepraszam. O czym ja to... a! Tak, właśnie. Powiedział Pan..." wilk znów skierował wzrok na Miszę, który nadal miał na twarzy bananowy uśmiech.

-"...że ma Pan dzisiaj wykład. To świetnie!" Misza teraz spojrzał na niego nieco bardziej poważnie i zapytał. „Chce Pan mnie zobaczyć? Ostrzegam, ze żaden ze mnie profesjonalista, ale zapraszam na ul-"

-"Ja już Pana dzisiaj widziałem. Jak na pierwszy raz całkiem nieźle." Misza bardzo się zdziwił, ponieważ prowadząc wykład w niewielkiej auli, nigdzie nie był w stanie dostrzec tak wielką i rzucającą się w oczy postać białego wilka.

-"Ale wracając do tematu, mówi Pan, że wie co będzie robił wieczorem?"

-"No tak, a co w tym przepraszam dziwnego?" Misza zapytał retorycznie, lekko potrząsając swoimi łapami, żeby pokazać ironię i oczywistość swojej odpowiedzi. Na to wilk uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i powiedział przekonująco.

-"Proszę odwołać wykład."

-"Co proszę?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem Misza.

-"Słyszał Pan. Proszę odwołać swoich pracowników, żeby się nie fatygowali niepotrzebnie i to jeszcze wieczorem! Wykład się nie odbędzie."

Bracia spojrzeli się na siebie, nie mogąc dalej słuchać paplaniny dziwaka. Misza ty razem zachował nerwy na wodzy i powiedział dosyć spokojnie jak na niego.

-"Zapewniam Pana, że wykład się jak najbardziej odbędzie, bo to ja decyduję o jego przebiegu, a nie Pan. Na domiar mogę Panu oświadczyć, że po całym spotkaniu idę z obecnym tu moim bratem na urodziny jego syna a mojego bratańca, Nicka. I w tym też mi Pan nie przeszkodzi." Misza mówił cały czas spokojnie i z władczym uśmiechem na swojej fizjonomii.

-"Czyżby?" konfrontacyjnie zapytał wilk, będąc pewnym swojej racji, gdy Misza był równocześnie pewny swojej.

-"Zapewniam Pana, inaczej być nie może."

-"Hmmm..." profesor K zamyślił się przez chwilę i odpowiedział.

-"Spotkanie się nie odbędzie, ponieważ Pan go nie dożyje."

Podczas tego nader pięknego, słonecznego popołudnia, bracia dosłownie zbieleli na twarzy a Miszy zatrzęsły się łapy. Powoli, nie patrząc się na Willa, wstał z ławki i zdecydowanym krokiem w przód przysunął się do opętanego nieznajomego. Nabrał tchu i wreszcie wykrztusił, a jego przełyk nagle stały się suchszy od całej Starej Sahary.

-"Czy ty mi grozisz?" zapytał przez zęby, stojąc bardzo blisko twarzą w twarz z drugim wilkiem.

-"Ależ skąd bym śmiał wysyłać groźby w kierunku tak wpływowej osobistości jak Misza Bajer. Przecież on zna tylu ważnych ludzi i wierzy, że tylko oni coś mogą w tym diabelskim mieście!" wilk swoimi zdaniami nie dał się nikomu zrozumieć poza sobą.

-"Ja tylko mówię co następuje, a raczej co nastąpi za jakieś...niech no spojrzę.." I teraz nieznajomy obłąkaniec jakby chciał sprawdzić godzinę, ale nie spojrzał się tym celu na zegarek, którego zresztą nie było na jego nadgarstku, tylko prosto w nieboskłon, gdzie palące słońce świeciło najmocniej. Po chwili spoglądania ponad siebie powiedział.

-"...za jakieś półtorej minuty przyjdzie do nas Śmierć, więc myślę, że za nie więcej jak 11 minut i 43 sekundy nie będzie pana na tym świecie. Ale to też może się zmienić, zależnie, oczywista, od preferencji Śmierci, jak sobie zażyczy. Bo wszystko jest już przesądzone...651 mililitrów, co zresztą nieprecyzyjnie odmierzone, już się wchłonęło dobre półtorej godziny temu, i już do nas jedzie." Bardzo tajemniczo mówił wilk, ale to już nie było ważne dla braci siedzących na ławce. Po czole Miszy spłynął lodowaty pot i wtedy przypomniał sobie, że kieszonkowy pistolet, który zwykł nosić zawsze przy sobie, pozostał teraz na biurku w jego gabinecie i nie będzie miał czym się obronić przed stojącym przed nim napastnikiem, który przecież wyposażony był w ostrą jak brzytwa szpadę. Liczył tylko, że chociaż jego brat jest jakkolwiek uzbrojony.

-"Proszę się nie bać." krótko powiedział wilk. Były to jedne z ostatnich jego słów, które miały paść owego przeklętego dnia w parku na Starej Saharze.

-"Ja pana nie zabije, nie mam takiej potrzeby, ponadto mogę Pana zapewnić, że moja osoba nie będzie miała z Pańską śmiercią kompletnie nic wspólnego. Nawet Jej nie można za bardzo winić, w końcu taki Jej los, tej Śmierci znaczy się." w tym momencie Misza nie wytrzymał, powoli, acz nieubłaganie narastającego napięcia i bez chwili namysłu, z całą swoją energią, rzucił się na wilka. Jednak zanim zdążył swoją pięścią dotknąć jego skroni, ten rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Misza upadł na chodnik, kiereszując sobie łokcie. Will również nie był obojętny do tego nadprzyrodzonego typu zdarzenia i energicznie wskoczył na ławkę, jak gdyby była to jego jedyna ostoja zapewniająca mu bezpieczeństwo, w międzyczasie upuszczając swoją butelkę na ziemię, która potłukła się obok butelki Miszy. Nie minęło kilka sekund, kiedy ów biały wilk znowu pojawił się, tym razem kilka metrów od ławki i leżącego Miszy i oprócz tej samej szpady przypasanej do jego boku, dzierżył oburącz czarną, prostą i najwyraźniej drewnianą laskę, u której szczytu znajdowała się duża kula, która wyglądała jak gdyby był w niej zamknięty caluteńki wszechświat. Wilk uniósł wtedy laskę, tak aby wieńcząca ją kula niemal zetknęła się z jego wyłupiastą gałką oczną. Ku przerażeniu i zdziwieniu dwóch braci, wilk patrzył się tak przez kilka sekund, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem na swojej niezmęczonej twarzy powiedział, i wyglądało to tak, jakby rzeczywiście cała ta akcja była tylko uprzednio obmyślonym planem, a wilk jej realizatorem, przerabiającym coraz to kolejne kawałki zapisane w jego scenariuszu.

-"Zaraz tu przyjdzie, wiedzę jak do nas pędzi" wilk odsunął laskę od oka i podparł się nań.

-"Kto u diabła, szaleńcze!" Will wrzasnął od ponad długiego już czasu, kierując swoje pytanie bezpośrednio do wilka. Ów zwierz tylko jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął i odparł krótko i zwięźle.

-"Śmierć"

Wtedy właśnie z niedaleko oddalonego naroża budynku jak strzała był dostrzegalny biegnący, czarny jak najczarniejsza otchłań, pies. Dokładniej doberman, samica. Z czasem gdy ów zwierz zaczął się przybliżać, wilk zaczął jeszcze szerzej pokazywać swoje piękne uzębienie w geście euforii, a Misza, powstały już z chodnika i kulący się razem z bratem na ławce, wiedział, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś tak bardzo przerażającego i mrożącego krew w żyłach. Jeżeli, zgodnie ze słowami nieznajomego, obłąkanego wilka miał on zginąć, to właśnie teraz, bo czuł, że lada chwila dostanie zawału serca.

(Notka od autora: w psie najbardziej przerażający był jednak sposób poruszania się, ponieważ Śmierć chodzi na czterech łapach, tak jak znane nam czworonogi, co w Zwierzogrodzie byłoby postrzegane jak np. kot chodzący na dwóch łapach w realnym świecie.). Czarny pies solidnie stał na powierzchni chodnika, swoim bokiem dotykając uda wilka, po stronie przeciwnej gdzie znajdowała się szpada. Misza i Will chwycili się w tej chwili ściśle za ręce gdy drugą, wolną ręką byli przytwierdzeni do oparcia ławki i bali się postawić stopy na posadzce, jak gdyby była gorejącą lawą. Dwójka stręczycieli stała tak przez chwilę, nie robiąc nic innego poza wpatrywaniem swoich rozpalonych ślepiów w przerażonych braci. Po chwili, zgodnie i równocześnie, pies i wilk zaczęli przemieszczać się w stronę ławki, a gdy doszli do swego celu, pies zaczął szczekać głośno jak najęty. Nikt poza samym psem i profesorem K nie mógł zrozumieć o co ten lament, dlatego biały postanowił jak najszybciej wyjaśnić.

-"Jak myślisz, moja droga Śmierci, co oni zrobili"?

-"Nie uwierzyli! Nie uwierzyli!" pies, którego straszne imię dzwoniło ze straszną mocą w uszach szczególnie Miszy, zaczął znowu szczekać, ale tym razem obaj bracia mogli zrozumieć znaczenie tych komunikatów

-"A co się z nimi stanie, a co najważniejsze, czy uwierzą?" wilk jął mówić dalej swoje monologi do budzącego grozę psa, który tylko odszczekiwał.

-"Uwierzą! Uwierzą! Rychła śmierć Miszo, rychła! Wilkins!" w tym momencie Miszy wydawało się, że zaraz do końca utraci resztki przytomności, a jego serce jest o krok od wyskoczenia z klatki piersiowej. Na domiar złego, tajemniczy K chciał uspokoić siedzących, a raczej kucających na ławce towarzyszy słowami, które tylko pogorszyły stan braci.

-"Proszę się nie bać Śmierci, nie gryzie." odpowiedział spokojnie i sam czekał na odpowiedź. Nie trwało to długo kiedy Misza zdołał coś wyjąkać.

-"Słuchaj, jeżeli chodzi o pieniądze to bierz! Bierz i idź do diabła!"

Misza szybkim ruchem wyciągnął gruby portfel i rzucił bez wahania na chodnik, pod nogi wilka. Ale ten z kolei tylko się zaśmiał i odparł wesoło.

-"Z ust szanowny Pan mi to wyjął! Właśnie miałem do niego iść, a raczej on do mnie. Ale nie, pieniędzy nie chcę. Jedyne co chcemy z moją piękną towarzyszką to pański brat. Nie nie, wróć, Śmierć, bądź łaskawa i zdradź mi jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień?" a pies wtedy odparł szybko i bez wahania.

-"Sobota, messer."

-"Dziękuję. Czyli do Szatana idę jutro, z moją towarzyszką! Chyba Pan przyzna, że wizyta u Diabła w inny dzień niż w niedzielę byłaby dla niego niczym innym jak obelgą! Behemot mógłby się jeszcze na nas obrazić, gdybyśmy dzisiaj do niego zawitali. Ale za to, wieczorem jak zajdą ostatnie promienie słońca, szybka partyjka, po kielichu, i spać, w końcu męczący dzień za nami."

Will przeraził się jeszcze bardziej gdy przeklęta para popatrzyła się nań i zaczęła prawić jakieś diabelskie herezje o rzekomej wizycie u Szatana. Ciśnienie spuściło tylko ostatnie tego feralnego dnia słowa wilka.

-"Ale spokojnie Panowie, przecież zaświadczyłem, że ja nic Panom nie zrobię, czyż nie? Dlatego bardzo proszę o spokój! Ja się już zwijam a Panom życzę miłego dnia i żywię nadzieją na prędkie ponowne spotkanie, co zresztą będzie nieuchronne! Au revoir Panowie!" z tym francuskim akcentem wilk odwrócił się tyłem, i zawoławszy Śmierć do siebie, zaczął odchodzić prosto do stawu, a kiedy tam doszedł, po prostu idąc cały czas prosto, zanurzył się w parującej tafli wody i zniknął bez śladu wraz z psem pod jej powierzchnią

Chwilę później, gdy fatalny w skutkach koszmar dobiegł wreszcie końca, Misza i Will, pozbierawszy się z posadzki, siedzieli już na ławce jak należy, opierając się na przeznaczonych do tego drewnianych oparciach. Jednak w tym błogim leżakowaniu nie było ani trochę spokoju. Obaj ciężko sapali, dyszeli jak gdyby przebiegli maraton, a Misza masował swoje serce, aby przynieść mu ukojenie po przeżytych nerwach. Oprócz serca doskwierały mu jego łokcie, lekko aczkolwiek boleśnie stłuczone o twardą powierzchnię płytowego chodnika.

Musiało minąć dobre kilka minut, może kilkanaście. Nie wiadomo, ponieważ żaden z siedzących nie patrzył na cyferblat swojego zegarka, a raczej nie chciał tego zrobić z obawy, że wilk z piekła rodem znów nadejdzie i będzie ich nękał.

Tak jak przed wszystkimi żałosnymi zdarzeniami Misza pierwszy przerwał ciszę, mówiąc bardzo ochryple i ciężko.

-"I to jest właśnie, mój drogi bracie, skutek nadmiernej ekspozycji na promienie palącego słońca. Udar czy tam inne diabelskie halucynacje. Wiesz ty co, to nawet ciekawy temat na kolejny wykład! 'Wystrzegaj się słońca' tak go nazwę." Jak gdyby nic się nie stało, Misza wesoło, cały czas ciężko sapiąc, snuł swoje plany na temat nowego kazania, a Will, skonany do cna, nie mając siły na wykazywanie emocji, jednak to zrobił gdy usłyszał brata, który najwyraźniej chciał porzucić temat wilka i całego przeraźliwego spotkania.

-"Co?...O czym ty mówisz? Że niby to wszystko to była halucynacja? Nienormalny jesteś?! Wszystko było prawdziwe! Obaj o tym wiemy! On tutaj przyszedł, i ten dantejski pies! Boże..." Will wyciągnął zdrętwiałą rękę i pomimo bycia ateistą, a przynajmniej tak się zdeklarował, chciał wykonać znak krzyża, ale coś niezwykle okropnego i nietuzinkowego przeszkodziło mu.

-"Spróbuj no tylko, a utnę ci tą łapę!" przeraźliwy krzyk rozdzwonił w uszach dostatecznie już zmordowanego psychicznie lisa, a ten z kolei podskoczył w miejscu i uderzył karkiem o kant oparcia. Misza skierował nań swoje spojrzenie.

-"Co ty wyprawiasz! Jak ci źle to się przejdź, a nie strasz mnie!"

-"Nie, nie o to chodzi. Słyszałeś to?

-"Co do cholery?! Mam już dosyć na dzisiaj!"

-"Ktoś właśnie zagroził mi, że utnie mi rękę!" Will w nerwowym geście obgryzał swoje pazury i rozglądał się dookoła, czy ktoś inny, równie czartowski, nie nadchodzi. Na szczęście wszędzie było pusto.

-"Widzę, że słońce rzeczywiście ci nie służy! Chodźmy więc, czas na nas!"

Misza zakomenderował swojemu młodszemu towarzyszowi i obaj równocześnie wstali, a strudzony lis wysunął propozycję, która wydawała mu się w tej chwili najrozsądniejsza.

-Musimy to zgłosić..na policję...najbliższy komisariat jest tam." Will mówił z przerwami na oddech i wskazał palcem stronę departamentu policji.

-"Że niby co?! Tą halucynację!" Misza, starszy wiekiem i doświadczeniem, dobrze wiedział, że policja w tym mieście nie służy do przestrzegania prawa i pomocy mieszkańcom, ale do wykonywania zadań ściśle wyznaczonych przez Radę.

-"Przestań robić ze mnie idiotę i spójrz prawdzie w oczy! To nie była żadna halucynacja a ten koleś z psem byli prawdziwi i jego słowa też! Przecież zabrał ci portfel! O ile się orientuję to halucynacje nie zwykły zabierać zwierzętom portfeli!" Misza dalej patrzył na swojego brata jak na największego kretyna na świecie.

-"Tak? I co im powiesz? Że przed chwilą w parku na Starej Saharze napastował nas facet przebrany za czarnoksiężnika, przepowiedział moją śmierć a chwilę później dołączyła doń jego przyjaciółka, która nazywał Śmiercią?! A oczywiście nie zapominając, że pies chodził na czterech łapach i był goły, jak jakiś dzikus! Po czym wesoła parka oznajmiła, że herbatkę u Szatana muszą przełożyć na jutro bo nie przystoi iść do niego w sobotę! Czy ty w ogóle myślisz! Wyśmieją cię a w najgorszym wypadku brukowce zaraz podłapią temat i obsmarują we wszystkich gazetach bez odrobiny litości. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby ludzie pomyśleli, że jesteśmy wariatami i przestali odwiedzać moją firmę i twój salon? Chcesz stracić to na co pracujemy od młodych lat?! A jeżeli chodzi o portfel, to w sumie ja go w ogóle dzisiaj nie miałem."

Will zawstydzony swoją niefrasobliwością i niewiedzą życiową skulił się jak złajana owca i powiedział cicho.

-"Nie..."

-"Dlatego ogarnij się i chodź, późno już!" I faktycznie gdy Misza spojrzał na cyferblat swojego złotego zegarka okazało się, że nie wiadomo skąd, ale dochodzi już osiemnasta a słońce pomału zmierza ku zachodowi, skąpiąc swoich promieni.

Will przemyślał sprawę po raz drugi i doszedł do tego samego wniosku co jego brat. Policja na pewno im nie pomoże w tej sprawie, najwyżej odeśle ich na izbę wytrzeźwień. Dlatego, nie mogąc nic już zrobić, William zaczął kierować się w kierunku, gdzie zostawili samochód, ale musiał zawrócić gdy zobaczył, że Misza bez słowa idzie w kierunku zupełnie przeciwnym.

-"Gdzie ty idziesz? Wóz jest tam..." pokazał palcem a jego starszy brat westchnął ciężko i oświadczył.

-"Wiem, ale muszę się przespacerować i ochłonąć. Do firmy mam jakieś pół godzinki, spokojnie zdążę. Ty idź i jedź samochodem, nie chcę go tu zostawiać." taka odpowiedź nie była zadowalająca, ponadto była nawet niepokojąca, ponieważ lis przypomniał sobie słowa tajemniczego wędrowca, który zniknął już w stawie, o rychłej śmierci swojego brata.

-"Nie! Znaczy...jak chcesz. Ale myślę, że powinieneś pojechać ze mną, mam złe przeczucie, że coś się zaraz wydarzy." Misza tylko przewrócił oczyma i z zażenowaniem odpowiedział.

-"Nie bądź głupi! Chyba nie wierzysz w te brednie tego dziwaka. Codziennie czyhają na as niebezpieczeństwa, równie dobrze już moglibyśmy być martwi bo ten szaleniec rozpłatałby nas swoją szpadą! A jego puste słowa nic tu nie zmieniają. A tak w ogóle, przez to całe zamieszanie kompletnie zapomniałem zapytać, myślisz, że Nickowi spodoba się prezent który przygotowałem?" Will znowu poczuł, że jego brat ma rację i chwytając go za rękę, wyszeptał mu do ucha odpowiedź na jego pytanie.

-"Myślę, że będzie wniebowzięty. Uważaj na siebie...do zobaczenia za pół godziny."

-"Ty też się trzymaj i do zobaczenia." Misza odpowiedział spokojnie, a biedny Will nawet nie wiedział, że słowa te były ostatnimi, które usłyszał od swojego brata.

Kilka chwil później, gdy oboje byli już oddaleni od siebie od około 200 metrów, Will jeszcze raz przywołał w pamięci wydarzenia sprzed kilku godzin i sam przemyślawszy wszystko dokładnie powiedział sobie w głowie 'co za brednie, pewnie był pijany i naćpany a to wszystko to rzeczywiście mógł być efekt uboczny promieni słonecznych.'

Już miał skręcać w kierunku wyjścia z pustynnego parku gdy nagle usłyszał przerażający dźwięk. Trrrrach! Bez namysłu, lis rzucił się cwałem w przeciwnym kierunku, czując, że jego mniemanie go nie omyliło.

Gdy dobiegł do głównej ulicy zobaczył, że zielona ciężarówka widniała wbita w mur przydrożnego budynku, a obok niej, z nogami pomiędzy kołami samochodu a asfaltem, leżał martwy Misza.

-"Nie...nie! To nie może być prawda!" Głos mu się załamał i przeobraził się w narastający szloch. Oczy napełniły się łzami a Will szybko je przetarł aby pozbyć się napływających łez i mając nadzieję, że za chwilę się przebudzi a to wszystko będzie tylko nieznaczącym wspomnieniem minionej nocy.

Gdy zaczął się zbliżać do miejsca wypadku, doszły go dźwięki rozmawiających gapiów. 'O Boże! On zginął!' albo 'Biedny wilk, wyglądał na całkiem młodego faceta' a jeszcze inni mówili, 'Dobrze mu tak! Znałem gościa, potworny kutwa i interesant!" Normalnie gdyby Will usłyszał kogoś tak besztającego jego brata, to najpewniej własnoręcznie wyrwał by mu język, ale teraz liczyło się tylko dotarcie na miejsce wypadku. Gdy skręcił w alejkę, w której wydarzyły się wcześniejsze dziwy, ponieważ prowadziła ona w kierunku głównej ulicy, zobaczył z przerażeniem, że biały wilk, który jeszcze nie dawno nękał dwójkę, znów stał obok ławki a u jego boku czarny doberman. Stał niewinnie, w bezpiecznej odległości od ciężarówki, z której dopiero teraz wytoczył się nader gruby borsuk i padł tuż obok zwłok Miszy Bajera, a wilk przyglądał się całemu zdarzeniu. Gdy biegnący lis dotarł do białego, przypomniał sobie, że w kieszeni ma balisong, który trzyma na czarną godzinę, i szybkim jak i zręcznym ruchem wyciągnął go i rozłożył w swoich palcach. Nie patrząc na możliwe konsekwencje, podbiegł o do wilka tak, że widział go dobrze i wyraźnie.

-"Zabiłeś go, ty skurwysynu! Zapłacisz za to" I szybkim susem skoczył na profesora K, kierując ostrze noża w jego głowę i gdy już miało wbić się w swój cel, wilk nagle wyparował, a Will wraz z nożykiem upadli twardo na ziemię.

Siła uderzenia była tak duża, że lis miał złamany nos, przygryziony język, a ostrze dzierżonego noża obsunęło się bezbłędnie po wewnętrznej części jego dłoni, rozcinając ją. W głowie Willa był istny mętlik, kręciło mu się w głowie, czuł, ze ciemność w jego oczach zaraz odbierze mu świadomość, ale zanim cokolwiek mogło się stać, ziemia zatrzęsła się od masywnego uderzenia laski wilka. Ten stał obok leżącego lisa a jego towarzyszka była wiernie przy nim.

-"Co on taki zdziwiony? Przeto mówiłam, ze zginie." Śmierć mówiła z ogromnym zdziwieniem, patrząc się na swojego mistrza.

-"Zamilcz. To nie jest i nie będzie dla niego łatwe." wilk odpowiedział, nachylając się do Willa tak, że chwycił go za ucho i delikatnie podniósł biedaka. Oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Gdy profesor K widział w jego oczach po prostu zwyczajne ślepia, Will mógł dostrzec coś zupełnie niezwykłego zanim stracił przytomność. W oczach tego tajemniczego wilka było coś w rodzaju całego zła zebranego ze świata i skumulowanego w tych dwóch małych okręgach. Była w nich czerń niezmierzona i boleść, ale równocześnie coś mówiło, że jest tak też wiele dobra, które aby zaistnieć, musi być poprzedzone nieszczęściem, ponieważ samo w sobie jest jego następstwem. Wilk, nie mając za wiele co oglądać, przerwał ten trans.

-"Dalej nie wierzysz? Twój brat się przekonał, ty też się przekonasz."

Will zdołał tylko wydusić kilka ostatnich wyrazów zanim jego głowa uderzyła o chodnik i w takim stanie została.

-"Co ja ci zrobiłem..."

-"Zupełnie nic. Powinieneś zapytać co ja ci dopiero zrobię. Adieu, Williamie Bajer, spotkamy się szybciej niż myślisz i zakończymy ten koszmar raz na zawsze."

Z tymi słowami pożegnania wilk ostatecznie wyparował tak jak to zrobił poprzednio, a wraz z nim zniknął piekielny pies.

Leżący na ziemi lis utracił resztki sił i mimowolnie zamknął swoje strudzone powieki. Przeszedł teraz do miejsca, w którym okazje miało znaleźć się tylko garstka wybranych. Gdy widział ostatnie łuny znanego mu świata, słońce wreszcie zaszło a dzień przeznaczenia nareszcie dobiegł końca.

**Lista bohaterów i krótkie wyjaśnienie:**

**Misza Bajer – wilk szary, biznesmen i niestrudzony właściciel firmy zajmującej się budowaniem luksusowych posesji. Swoje włości zawdzięcza swojemu ojcu, który przekazał mu firmę przed śmiercią oraz szerokim wpływom w Radzie Najwyższej miasta. Na co dzień daje się poznać jako pewny siebie i rządny pieniądza osobnik, jednak prywatnie wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że jest bardzo czuły i troskliwy. Nie ma dzieci ani żony, może dlatego, że żadna kobieta nie wytrzymałaby z nim ani 5 minut!**

**Jest również przyrodnim bratem Williama Bajera, którego matka przygarnęła gdy został sierotą w wieku 16 lat. Jego oczkiem w głowie był jego siostrzeniec Nicholas Bajer. W prologu Misza ma 35 lat.**

**William Bajer – lis rudy, ojciec Nicka i przyrodni brat Miszy. Jest z natury skromny, cichy i łagodny, będąc tym samy zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojego brata. Na co dzień prowadzi ekskluzywny salon samochodowy oferujący tylko maszyny najwyższej klasy po wygórowanych cenach. To właśnie do niego przyszedł profesor, wiedząc co jemu i jego rodzinie jest zapisane gwiazdach.**

**Profesor K – wilk polarny, czarnoksiężnik, mistrz czarnej magii i wybitny figlarz z najczarniejszym możliwym poczuciem humoru. Nikt do końca nie wie skąd się wziął akurat w Zwierzogrodzie i jakie są jego zamiary, ale jedno jest pewne, nie należy z nim szukać zwady. Ubiera się bardzo ekscentrycznie, zawsze w płaszcze koloru czarnego i nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoimi dwiema towarzyszkami w tułaczce – Śmiercią i szpadą. **

**Lubi pić wódkę dobrej klasy a czasami koniak oraz grać w szachy z Szatanem – Behemotem.**

**Śmierć – najwierniejsza towarzyszka i podwładna diabolicznego profesora. Przyjmuje postać zwykłego, czteronogiego dobermana, przez co musi poruszać się niewidzialna gdy nie jest na podorędziu swojego mistrza, aby nie siać zbytniego zamieszania wśród mieszkańców Zwierzogrodu. Jej pochodzenie również nie jest bliżej określone, ale wiadomo, że nigdy bez potrzeby nikomu nie zabiera życia. Tak jak jej pan, lubi grać w szachy i gustować w najróżniejszych trunkach wysokiej mocy.**

**Bardzo dziękuję za przeczytanie! To był prolog a za niedługo pojawi się rozdział pierwszy! Jeżeli chodzi o wykorzystane wątki, to jest to oczywiście tylko i wyłącznie wątek z arcydzieła Michaiła Bułhakowa „Mistrz i Małgorzata" co również polecam przeczytać. W opowieści będą się przewijały wątki z tej książki. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i do następnego razu!**


End file.
